ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Planet
Jurassic Planet 'is the 43th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben and the gang are sent by grandpa Max to find the Osmosian Politican Z'orz, who could prevent that Aggregor becomes the new ruler of The Osmos Worlds and ally them with to Animo's Alliance. Plot A giant spaceship flies above a giant jungle planet. In the control center we see Z'orz. His drones are steering the ship. Suddenly something heavy drops on the ship. "What is that?" A wolf jumps in and starts to attack everything. It's Frankenwolf. He stabs several drones and as Z'orz tries to stop him, he grabs him. "An Osmosian. I hate Osmosians." He throws the unfortunate man through the windscreen as he pummels to surface below. We see how the spaceship crashes as Frankenwolf jumps out and lands on a branch of a tree. He looks how the crashing ship causes a little forest fire on the little river island it hits. He smiles before disappearing between the trees. A green spacecraft travels over the surface of Eldeen. Spyker, Gwen and Kevin gets a quick briefing of Grandpa Max: "You are sent here to find the Osmosian Z'orz, he is a very important politician. His spaceship has disappeared here under rather strange circumstances. The sapient species of this planet are the Axipunctors. Try to find a tribe, maybe they can tell you more." "That explains Ben's appearance." "What did you think?" Suddenly, they see the remains of a huge spacecraft on an island filled with burned trees. The skeleton of the ship is all what remains. They lands on the island and starts to investigate the ship but simply can't find anything. As they leaves the island they see a shadow. They follow the creature but loses him as they end up by another river. On the other side sits a huge amphibious reptile. The beast seems them and attacks. They start to flee for the beast as the creature that had fled for them throws a huge fish at the monster. He catches the fish and eats while the group can escape of the beast. As the Axipunctor leads them to his village: "Since you are with an Axipunctor, I hope you are good folks or I'm really have to kill you. By the way, you own me a fish." "Thanks for saving us. Do you have found anyone lately." "Yes, now you mentioned it. It will bring you to him, he's in our village. We have tried to help him but he's pretty wounded." As they arrive the Axipunctor tribe village, the sun starts to go down. The tribe leader commands a campfire as he welcomes them. He brings them to the wounded Osmosian but forbids them to leave with him: "It's too dangerous at night to leave." After they eat, they goes to sleep. In the morning they hears something attacks the camp and especially the Osmosian. The tent where he was treated is ripped apart. Ben transforms into the werewolf Hunter (same species as Ranserker) and starts to investigated the tent. He commands Gwen to track him before he runs into the forest. He jumps through the trees following Frankenwolf's path. He ends up by a tower similar to the one Animo's Army built on Khoros. At one of the feet, lays the dead body of the Osmosian. "No!" But before he can do anything else, Frankenwolf attacks him but is easily defeated by Hunter. Suddenly the Engineer appears and shoots at Ben. "You lose Tennyson." "Don't think so!" Gwen, Kevin and half an army of Axipunctors appears and starts throw Spears at them, grown of their own needles. to the Army. Ben is still fighting with the Engineer who transforms his hands in laser guns. Hunter is able to evade the attacks but every time he gets closer, he got shot. It's on that moment, Ben got a brilliant idea. He places himself in front of the pillars in order to evade his attacks. But the Engineer see through Ben's tactic. "How stupid do you think I'm!" Before Ben can say something sarcastic, Frankenwolf who's fighting Kevin, accidentally cuts through one of the pillars as Gwen who's fighting Fiendfire follows his example. Ben turns around and rips the third pillars. This is enough to make it collapse Yet beaten at their original goal, they return to the village, happy they at least destroy the tower . Gwen and Kevin are about to leave but ask to the others: "Where did Ben go?" "Here I'm. I owned someone a fish." He's holding up a Blackbolt Cobra. "Nice, really nice." We see a epilogue of the Engineer is watching the build of a new tower by an large group Axipunctor. On his left, a Freustra is watching the build to as he controls the Axipunctor since he was paid for it. Aliens Used *Hunter Hunter.png|'Hunter Spykeback.jpg|'Spyker' *Spyker Characters *Axipunctors (First Appearance) *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max Villains *The Engineer Engineer.png|'The Engineer' Fiendfire.jpg|'Fiendfire' Frankenwolf.jpg|'Frankenwolf' Freusta Bounty Hunter.png|'Freustra Bounty Hunter' *Fiendfire *Frankenwolf *Freustra Bounty Hunter (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance